For the Girl who has Everything
by Steph-Schell
Summary: AU. Charlie is turning seventeen soon. And she has one big wish


"Look, all I'm saying is keep an eye on him," Miles insisted. "The man is shifty, to say nothing of his wife."

"You do realize that Tom Neville has been in the militia almost since the three of us started it, right?" Bass countered.

"Doesn't mean the guy can't get ideas," Miles argued.

"Who's getting ideas?" a new voice asked.

Both men turned with a smile as Charlie galloped up to them. "Your uncle Miles and I are trying to get ideas as to what to get you for your birthday," Bass explained.

"You already got the girl a pony, not sure you can top that," Miles told as he took the reins so Charlie could dismount.

"You know I love everything you get for me," Charlie placated. She took the reins from Miles and the three of them made their way to the stables. "You guys are the best uncles ever."

The men looked at Charlie and then at each other. "She wants something," they declared in tandem.

Charlie pretended to look offended. "I am shocked that you think I would do something like that," she replied. "Can't a girl give her uncles a compliment without being accused of wanting something in return?"

"Maybe," her father agreed as he strolled up. "But then the last time you did that you were five."

Charlie gave him a sarcastic smile. "Thanks, daddy. I love you too."

"Maybe if you didn't try to undermine me by going to Bass every time you want something, I'd be more inclined to be on your side," Ben replied. "Put your horse away."

Charlie sighed and took her horse to its allotted stall. "She's scheming again," Danny said as he watched his sister. "You'd better keep an eye on her."

"Thought that was why we had you," Bass smirked. "You're better than any informant I could hire."

Danny grinned. "I do my best."

"So," Charlie declared, coming back. "You know I turn seventeen soon."

"I'm pretty sure everyone here is aware of that fact," Ben nodded. "So what do you want?"

"Well, I know I'm a bit young to join the—"

"Absolutely not," Bass cut in.

"No seventeen year old daughter of mine is joining the Militia," Ben added. He looked at Miles. "Don't you dare let her."

"I won't," Miles assured him.

Charlie pouted. "Why not?"

"Because enlistment age is eighteen," Bass reminded her. "And you know that Charlie."

"But you and Miles could let me in. You run the Republic after all."

"We could," Miles agreed. "But we won't."

"Why not? You've said yourselves that I am just as good as any first year recruit. Better when I have my crossbow."

"I absolutely forbid it," Ben insisted. "You're too young."

"I can join up without your permission," Charlie snapped.

"Charlie, watch your tone," Miles ordered.

She turned to him and Bass once more. "Can't I please join up this year?"

Bass sighed and looked her firmly in the eye. "No." Charlie scowled. "Charlie, I get it. You want to show how good you are. And you are good. But the decision is final."

"But why?"

"Because war is hell, Charlie. Trust me, I've fought them. And we might have peace treaties right now but that doesn't mean war can't break out at any moment." Bass shot his friend a thoughtful glance. "And Miles won't hesitate to gut me like a fish if I allow it."

"Exactly," Miles nodded.

Charlie turned to her uncle. "My father has you by the balls doesn't he?"

"Number one, watch your language. Number two, your dad knows more blackmail about me than anyone should."

Charlie glanced at her father. "All hail the shadow king?"

Ben shrugged. "Everyone needs a hobby."

The sixteen year sighed. There was absolutely no way she was talking them into agreeing with her plan. Not that she had truly expected to but a girl could dream. "Well now I need to figure out what I actually want."

Miles put an arm around her shoulders to lead her from the stables. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't already have a list a mile long."

"First off, no because paper is expensive. Second, it would only be half a mile."

Miles glanced at his brother. "She's sassy."

"She's sixteen," Ben shrugged.


End file.
